


Warmth

by SarcasticMudkip



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMudkip/pseuds/SarcasticMudkip
Summary: [Name] has a nightmare, and Revali attempts to comfort them
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Warmth

Black smoke and a lingering fog clouded the air. The world was burning, houses were blackened to ash, whimpers and screams melded into a conglomerate white noise. The sky was scarlet, with dark clouds violently circling like a hurricane. You stood on the street and watched the destruction of Hyrule. ****

Despite the chaos happening around them, the Hylians were going about like nothing was wrong. You couldn’t get a good look at their faces or expression, given the fact that many were being engulfed in flames. Children were playing in the square, knights stood to the side, chatting away. The people were walking the streets, some strolling a few paces, even skipping, before their bodies burned to ash. They were going about their day like any other.

Quickly, you tried to grab the shoulder of a Hylian walking away from you.

“Hey, HEY! What happened here? What’s going on?”

He continued walking, ignoring your hand on his shoulder, but spoke with a soft voice

“Nothing,”

“The hell are you talking about, can’t you see everything around you?”

You gestured to the sky and the town, arms moving wildly. Voices without bodies were shrieking in the distance. The Hylian continued walking forward, his clothes smoldering as if ready to burn at any moment.

“Nothing happened, no one did anything, and now there is nothing.”

Then, he stopped, dead in his tracks, perhaps literally. Screams continued to fill the air, the soft rumbling of the castle in the distance pulsed in your ears. The world was collapsing, but the people went about their day. Your hand, still on his shoulder, went cold. His posture went limp, like a corpse, before turning himself to face you. 

“It doesn’t matter anyhow…”

He held on to your arm, grip like stone, his whole body now burning. When you finally saw his eyes, there was nothing but a sunken, black void, hollow of life. 

“I’m gone and so are you.”

. . . . . 

“AHHHHH! FU **–** ”

You crashed into the floor, the hammock above you swaying in the wind. You rubbed your head, starting to feel the beginnings of a throbbing headache. Moving your legs you positioned yourself to where you were sitting on the floor, back against a fluffy Rito pillow.

“Quite the graceful landing.”

Above you, Revali was giving you a silent, mock applause. His head was tilted to the side, an eyebrow was raised, accompanied by a smug smile. 

“If only you got up that fast every morning.”

You scoffed, pulling another pillow towards your chest, hugging it. “Yeah, well 5am everyday is a bit much. I’m no early bird, unlike you.”

He clicked his tongue. “Well, it’s too late to go back to sleep, and too early to go out.” Revali leaned forward, brushing aside blankets and pillows. He steadied the hammock before dropping down and settling beside you. You sighed.

“Sorry, did I wake you up just now?”

“No, you had been mumbling in your sleep for some time, so I’m afraid I was already wide awake when I witnessed your spectacular descent.”

You gave a half hearted chuckle. Looking out into the trees, you could see the colors of the night. It was a bit cloudy, silver clouds laced a space blue sky. The brighter stars still winked and gleamed. Around you, you could see pine trees, and the distant rock formation of the Hebra plunge. The world breathed steadily, even the songbirds were asleep. Soft windmills sputtered in the wind. The breeze whispered sweet nothings, swaying tawny branches and evergreen leaves through the air. You gave a slight shiver, before hugging your pillow closer. 

“It’s cold.”

“Oh? But you were so eager to get out of your blankets,” Revali nestled beside you, “I suppose it’s up to me now to deal with your dense logic.”

This was the part where you were supposed to laugh, or sigh, or give a quick remark back to Revali, but you stayed silent. You were busy thinking about…what you just saw. 

“What’s wrong?”

Revali was now brushing your fingers with his wing, the soft feather touch already calming you. 

“It’s nothing,” you lied, “but, can you just…”

You moved closer, letting him wrap his full wing around you.

“Can you just stay here for awhile?”

He nodded. Revali’s downy feathers warmed your soul. He rested his beak on your head, and played with your hair. You closed your eyes and hummed a song you had heard a Rito sing the other day.

You were in his embrace for an eternity, and you would stay for even longer, had the thoughts of your dream not lingered in your mind. Sensing you suddenly shifting, Revali looked back down at you, a curious expression on his face. 

“I had a nightmare.”

His jade eyes continued to gaze at you, there was comfort, maybe even pity in those eyes as they continued to study you. You turned away before continuing. 

“It’s just, everyone–even you– has been really stressed lately. I’m always questioning whether we’re doing enough, whether everything’s gonna work out. In my dream I saw…I think I saw–”

“Stop.”

You glanced back at him. He pulled you even closer, nuzzling his beak in your hair.

“There’s no need to explain, I get it.”

“But I–”

“No, you don’t need to talk about it.”

You sighed. You moved your fingers through his feathers, cherishing every movement and soft touch. Despite the lack of walls, cuddling with Revali filled you with a sense of warmth. Revali closed his eyes and spoke again.

“Everyone’s getting worried now-a-days. Everyone is getting more anxious by the hour.” You could feel him gently tightening his hug. “But there’s really no point in it. It won’t do you any good. The best you can do is move on. You’ll always have tomorrow to deal with it.”

You turned around, planting a kiss on his beak. He smiled.

“Everything’s going to be fine, [Name],”

Finally, you allowed yourself to brush against him. Without his armour, it was easier to cuddle and wrap around him. The breeze fought an unwinnable battle against the comfort you both felt. You closed your eyes, and sighed, breathing out the last traces of fear and worry.

“Let’s just forget about our troubles for another moment, OK?”


End file.
